The invention relates to a crash structure having adjustable rigidity for a deformation element for a vehicle.
EP 1 792 786 A2 discloses a crash box which has a housing-like deformation profile having a longitudinal-member-side flange plate and which is formed as a folding construction of sheet metal. The deformation profile comprises two shell components, a flange plate portion being formed on each shell component. The shell components are folded from initial plates of sheet metal, subsequently fitted together and joined together by means of resistance welding points. This constitutes a conventional crash box without any adaptation to a crash event. However, such an adaptation is known, for example, from DE 197 45 656 A1. In this instance, an impact absorber for a motor vehicle is proposed, a deformation being able to be controlled in accordance with a pre-crash signal, that is to say, a signal of an all-round vision sensor system, as in a radar sensor system or an impact signal. It is proposed that sliding members move on a deformation element perpendicularly relative to the force direction and deformation elements are thereby locked so that, owing to the force action, these deformation elements dissipate crash energy by means of plastic deformation owing to the locking action. Owing to a parallel arrangement or by such deformation elements being constructed one inside the other, adaptation to the crash event is possible. As another example, it is proposed that a deformation element be used to dissipate crash energy by means of tapering. In this instance, one element for tapering is fixed and another can be released by a sliding member in order to reduce the tapering. The movement of the sliding member is carried out in a radial manner, that is to say, perpendicularly relative to the force direction and consequently relative to the longitudinal axis of the deformation element, conventionally a cylinder having a predetermined wall thickness.